Snowstorm
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless get stuck in the snowy woods on Dragon's Edge, and Astrid is there to catch him when he falls. Hiccstrid fluff. Cover isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**Omg I have all the Hiccstrid but none of the SWR! Dang Writer's block! Set once again in Season 3 but after The Downed Dragon Rider. More Fluff. You all probably think I've gone insane. You're probably right.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

"Great job forgetting the map Hiccup! Now you're lost on your own island!" he chastised himself. Toothless looked at him strangely. The two had gone out for an early morning flight, and the dragon's prosthetic tail had been damaged while fighting a wild Thunderdrum. Now, they were stranded in the snowy woods. Hiccup shivered and rubbed his arms. His thin, fabric tunic did little to keep him warm and Toothless had run out of firepower fighting the Thunderdrum. They were unable to call for help, as they were too far away. He hoped the others had realised they were missing or this wouldn't end well. The skies were cloudy and he could already see snowflakes falling. Soon this would be a full on snowstorm and he did _not_ want to be caught in the middle of it.

* * *

Astrid yawned and stretched as she sat up. She looked out the window of her second story home and Stormfly was there to greet her. She flew her dragon to the arena. She was surprised to see she was the first one there. Usually, with Toothless being the fastest dragon, Hiccup was the first one there. She decided to check up on him. She arrived at an empty house. She grew concerned. Even if he had gone out early he would've been back at the arena by now.

"Come on Stormfly," she said, steering the Nadder towards the other teens' houses. No one had seen him all morning.

* * *

Hiccup shivered, his breath fogging up the air. Toothless had not yet regained firepower and he was beginning to feel numb. Snow was falling harder now, and he knew he was in trouble. He was still thinking of ways to get help. Then, suddenly it came to him. He cupped his hand on the side of his mouth, calling to Toothless.

"Toothless, dragon calls!" he commanded.

The two roared into the cloudy sky.

* * *

Astrid looked up. A dragon call? Then she realized.

"Guys! That's a Night Fury call!" she shouted.

"It sounds like there are two of them!" Fishlegs called out confused.

"It must be Hiccup and Toothless! It's a distress call!" she yelled over the wind. Everyone wore long furs, but she knew Hiccup wouldn't trade his tunic in for the jacket his father had gave him, which is why she had brought it with her. Like it or not, he would be putting it on. Suddenly, another call joined theirs.

The roar of a Thunderdrum.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2- Heatwave

Chapter 2: Heatwave

Hiccup and Toothless stopped abruptly when they heard the call. They readied themselves to fight. Not a moment later, the wild Thunderdrum leapt out. It let out a loud roar, making Hiccup cover his ears. The dragon dove at them, catching Hiccup in the side and knocking him into a tree. He fell to the ground, half-conscious. Toothless let out an enraged roar and lunged, tackling the bigger beast. The two tousled but Toothless was outmatched without his fire. Suddenly, a burst of colorful fire rained down from above. He heard the cry of a Deadly Nadder. He looked up to see Astrid and Stormfly. With them were the others. Astrid leapt down and ran to Hiccup, who was struggling to sit up. Astrid helped him. Before he could say a word, she pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise before closing and he relaxed. A warm feeling spread through his chest like a heatwave and suddenly, he didn't feel so cold anymore. When they pulled apart, Astrid scanned him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"A little sore and cold but other than that…," he said.

She threw the furry jacket in his face. He shrugged it on and ran over to Toothless. Astrid helped him fix the tail with some supplies she had in her backpack. It wasn't as sturdy as he would've liked, but it would have to do for the time being.

"Let's get out of here!" Hiccup cried. The statement boded no argument. The other riders took to the sky, too, and returned to the settlement. Hiccup and Astrid returned to his house, where Astrid made sure he stayed warm, covering him with blankets and starting a fire. She gave him a bowl a short time later.

"Here. I figured you might be hungry," she said. It was one of his favorites. Chicken noodle soup. He ate it slowly, letting its broth settle and warm him from the inside out. Though, he couldn't argue, Astrid's kiss did a much better job. She also gave him a mug of hot cocoa. He sipped it tenderly, savoring the flavor. He smiled, and Astrid couldn't help but crack up. He had a chocalate moustache. It took all her will not to die laughing at the sight of the eighteen year-old's stupid grin. He laughed too, mid-sip, causing cocoa to come out of his nose, making them laugh even harder. Toothless, who was watching quietly rolled his eyes, but even he couldn't help but laugh. Well, as best he could, anyways. Those two were thick as thieves. Now if only he could get them to stop goofing off long enough to admit they loved each other! The two were now dangerously close to the floor, they were laughing so hard. The two eventually stopped, gasping for breath and wiping their eyes of tears. Hiccup moaned, joined by Astrid, who was gripping her stomach, trying to suppress another laughing fit. Hiccup stared her straight in the eyes, and pulled her into a kiss. When they seperated, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, babe," he murmured.

Toothless looked up. Well that was easy. He smiled. It was about time!

* * *

Fishlegs opened the door to Hiccup's house, wanting to check on his friend. He saw something he didn't expect. Hiccup was leaned up against Toothless, who had Hiccup in the crook of his stomach, his arms wrapped around Astrid's waist. The two were snuggled close together, a blanket thrown over them. Fishlegs grinned. He left quietly, careful not to disturb the sleeping lovebirds.

* * *

 **End**

 **So… Much… Hiccstrid. *Goes on a rampage from too much Fluff poisoning***

 **My friend: Should we call 911?**

 **My Best Friend: Yeah. In a minute. *Pops popcorn and watches as I go insane.**


End file.
